


at long last

by fall_into_life



Series: Canon Diverted, Crisis Averted [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Attack On Beacon, F/F, Mentioned pairings - Freeform, Oral Sex, Polyamory, manual sex, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Ruby turns eighteen. Finally.





	at long last

The day after Ruby’s eighteenth birthday, Weiss gets a knock at her door. It opens, revealing Ruby, who is already blushing and biting her lip.

Weiss knows what she’s here for.

Over the past two years, RWBY and JNPR have meshed together into a sort of loose polycule. There are no cross-team romantic relationships, but quite a bit of sex in many directions. Weiss herself is the second-most conservative of the eight; she’s been sexually involved with Pyrrha for over a year now, Yang for just shy of six months, and her sessions with Blake are in a hazy place she’s not quite sure she would call sex. Only Blake, who as far as Weiss knows is only having not-quite-sex with Weiss herself, has less entanglements.

The full spread of relations would require a chart, but one thing has remained solid: no one has touched Ruby. Weiss has kissed her on more than one occasion, and she suspects Ruby talked Jaune into _something_ judging by the immensely guilty looks he gave Yang about a month ago, but both teams agreed that Ruby was off-limits until she turned eighteen.

Ruby wasn’t happy about it, naturally, but the specter of Yang’s wrath loomed large, and an uneasy peace existed until today.

“Hey, Weiss?” Ruby worries her lip with her teeth. “Can we…?”

Weiss knows what she wants. However, she is very much of the opinion that if someone is incapable of _asking_ her for what they want, they are not prepared to have sex with her. Even Blake started their unusual arrangement by fumbling through what she wanted. Weiss will not drop her standards for Ruby.

“Can we what, Ruby?” Weiss asks, when Ruby shows no signs of speaking.

Ruby rocks back and forth on her feet, then: “Can we have sex?”

“Of course.” Weiss slides her scroll closed, standing and walking towards her door. “Your room?”

Ruby stops her with a palm in the center of Weiss’ chest. “So um. I don’t really want you to touch me… there. I just want….”

Weiss frowns thoughtfully. “You want to give pleasure, but not receive it.”

Ruby nods.

It isn’t as though Weiss is surprised, exactly. She knows Ruby isn’t comfortable with her genitals and is in fact waiting for summer term to have that problem addressed. She did not know Ruby was uncomfortable to this extent, or that she would still want sex without taking pleasure for herself.

“Is that okay?” Ruby asks, dropping her hand down to tangle her fingers in Weiss’. “I want to make you feel good, but--”

Weiss cuts her off by pulling Ruby forward, kissing her. “I understand what you want. I don’t object.”

Ruby’s shyness turns sly. “I should have known you’d like being spoiled.”

With a snort, Weiss leads her back to Ruby’s room. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re implying.”

As soon as Ruby’s door closes behind them, Ruby pins her up against the door, Weiss’ hands up above her head. Ever since that damned growth spurt, Ruby is larger than her in every way, and likes reminding Weiss of this. Weiss just raises an eyebrow, refusing to struggle or otherwise react.

“I’m _implying_ ,” Ruby says, using every inch of her height against Weiss, “that I should have known you’d let me fuck you, Weiss.”

Weiss raises her eyebrow higher. “Are you saying I’m easy?”

Ruby laughs. “Nope. Saying you like being spoiled. Fucked. Having someone make you come.”

It would be entirely easy to summon a glyph under Ruby’s feet and send her flying onto her own bed, then use a series of smaller ones to bind her to it. However, it is… not unpleasant… to let Ruby think she’s in control. This is a rare sort of confidence in the younger girl; she doesn’t lack for it on the battlefield, but with interpersonal affairs she’s more often shy, self-conscious. Even if this is just false bravado, Weiss will let her have the illusion for a while.

“Does your father know you speak this way?” Weiss can’t help the note of amusement in her voice.

Ruby makes a face, the way Weiss knew she would. “Can’t you just let me dirty talk without killing the mood?”

Weiss actually laughs at that. “What mood, Ruby? You’ve gotten me up against your door and utterly failed to touch me in any place more risque than my _hands_.”

The other girl hangs her head. “I’m nervous! I’m an eighteen year-old virgin in a school full of horny teenagers!”

Weiss wriggles one hand free of Ruby’s grip, lifting Ruby’s chin. “Start by pinning me properly.”

Ruby’s pupils flare, and she takes back Weiss’ hand. Their fingers lace, and Ruby leans into the hold. Heat starts to curl in Weiss’ stomach. “Like this?”

“Push up against me,” Weiss instructs, biting off a moan when Ruby does so. “More.”

Heat begets heat when Ruby fits their bodies together. Weiss can feel the lines of muscle, the dense weight of her. She’s thought of this more than once, of finally getting to touch Ruby, taste her. This will be different than she anticipated, but in no way lesser.

“Does that make it easier? Following instructions?” Weiss asks, looking up at Ruby through her lashes. Ruby moans, and kisses her.

Weiss instructs Ruby in foreplay: touch here, use your nails there, the clasp is in the front. With her guidance, Ruby gets Weiss onto the bed, then stripped down to her panties.

“Do you want to stay fully-clothed?” Weiss asks, cradling Ruby’s face in her hands. She’s been careful about where she touches, only demanding Ruby touch Weiss instead of presuming the opposite. She would very much enjoy feeling Ruby’s skin on hers, but only if Ruby would also enjoy it.

“My shirt,” Ruby pants, eyes dark and face flushed. “I want… can you touch my-my chest?”

Weiss leans up for a kiss, sliding her hands downwards. She unbuttons Ruby’s shirt slowly, continues to kiss her, giving her time to object. Ruby kisses her right back, pressed close, and she whines into Weiss’ mouth when Weiss cups her breasts. The noise she makes when Weiss’ hands push in under her bra is indescribable: wanting and needy. Shocked. Aroused.

Ruby mumbles pleas into Weiss’ mouth, pushing into her hands. Weiss rolls Ruby’s nipples experimentally, and gets a growl in return, begging turning into insistence. Chuckling, Weiss does it again, enjoying the noises she can drag out of Ruby.

“I want to eat you out,” Ruby mumbles, still pushing herself into Weiss’ touch. “You smell so good, Wess. Let me eat you out. Let me taste you.”

The talk from earlier did absolutely nothing for her, but Ruby asking to please her sends electricity down Weiss’ spine. She gives Ruby’s nipples one last tug, then winds fingers into her hair. “Yes. Do that. Now.”

Ruby yanks down Weiss’ panties with unexpected surety. She doesn’t even remove them completely, just dips her head, tongue extended. She’s surprisingly biddable, doing exactly what Weiss tells her, moving her tongue just so, pushing it inside when Weiss orders it. She moans loudly when Weiss’ hands keep her in place, when her hips buck and she begins - to be perfectly blunt - riding Ruby’s face.

Weiss orgasms with Ruby’s name on her lips, surprised more than she’ll ever admit that Ruby actually makes her orgasm. She really expected this to be more along the lines of her first fumblings while bedding Pyrrha, where they were learning about bodies and each other, accidentally causing early orgasms or incomplete ones. This is a full orgasm, one that makes her back arch and her eyes close, pleasure rippling through her.

When she catches her breath, Ruby’s studying her face, looking torn between pride and concern. “Was that… did I do it right? You stopped moving, so--”

Weiss pulls Ruby down for a kiss. Though she doubts others would expect it of her, she does enjoy kissing a partner after they’ve pleasured her orally. There’s something about her taste mixing with theirs that never fails to send a little jolt through her.

“You did well,” Weiss says, sitting up. “And you’re going to do better.”

Ruby’s eyes go wide, only to half-shut when Weiss traces fingers along her bare shoulders. “I am?”

Humming, Weiss dips her head to kiss along Ruby’s jaw. “You are. It’s the weekend, and we have all day.”

“All day?” Ruby’s hands fall to Weiss’ shoulders, her head tilting back. “Even if I don’t want…?”

“Even then,” Weiss says, grazing her teeth over Ruby’s pulse point. “There’s still a lot to learn.”

She pulls back to meet Ruby’s gaze. The other girl’s mouth is open, her eyes searching Weiss’. She must find whatever it was she was looking for, because she surges forward, her mouth searing hot.

“Teach me,” Ruby demands, grabbing Weiss’ hands and placing them on her breasts. “Show me what to do.”

“Start,” Weiss says, flipping their positions and dipping her head to suck one of Ruby’s nipples into her mouth, “by telling me how this feels.”

They don’t emerge until dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it, the last RWBY fic I had sitting in my drafts. I'm unlikely to return to this fandom unless it's on commission. Hope y'all have enjoyed the ride.


End file.
